pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:P/any Utility Paragon
works, ran it a few nights ago in gvg. its not a variant though? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :hmm since its not Cruel Spear i figured i should throw up a new bar. What we can do is have a general gvg para bar, and list optional elite as cruel spear or shatter, then another optional as cry, strip ench, never surrender, etc. which would the community prefer? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::If they don't play significantly differently from each other like the rangers do (use the rangers as a guideline for 'significantly different'), then merge. Otherwise keep separate. I wouldn't know specifically for Paragon bars since I don't GvG. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:24, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :::well they play pretty similarly, but there is a pretty wide range of different skills they bring. its your call tor ^_^ —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::seems like the elite on these paragons get changed every day. we should make a universal build. they all basically have gfte, vicious, lightning, and flame. could make something pretty general from that. envy is still viable too. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::the different skills include (elites: TPIY, Cruel Spear, Shatterstorm), (non: cry, power spike, strip ench, never surrender, anthem of flame, anthem of weariness, spear of lightning, wild throw, fall back), and im sure i forgot some, so it would be a super general guide, and i don't like guides with 4 skills on them, i would much rather have one basic cruel spear, then one basic non-cruel spear. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: ^Probably the best course of action. If you really wanted to, you could also write up a guide like this one, but if I'm not mistaken, Paragons aren't as staple as rangers are to PvP. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:33, 2 February 2010 (UTC) Tbh i haven't been seeing anything but cruel spear/tpiy running. Shatterstorm is overkill ench removal too,esp considering there's rarely going to be more than a single prot on a target. A shatter from your mes ought to be plenty of remove on spike =\--TahiriVeila 22:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :i've seen at least a handful of guilds running shatterstorm in the past 2 at's i did, it's being commonly run, and its far from overkill (why do you say dumb things like that?). what about, one P/any cruel spear, we can list optionals like p/n, p/me, then one p/any with the elite open for tpiy, shatterstorm, and then one more optional for cry or w/e? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't mind listing optionals on the cruel spear page, there are plenty of guilds running cry to keep apply down, get attunes, etc. I n the last3 ATs I've played/obsed I saw ONE team running shatterstorm, and they were r250ish. There's just no need for elite enchantment removal when you're not running a pure spike build, and having two skills that can apply deepwound from a range is really strong.--TahiriVeila 22:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::im not getting in a pissing match over who say who run what. its a valid build, im gonna start making the guides. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How comes this skill is tagged meta, but still voted "good"? Seems to me a meta build should be great, otherwise it wouldn't be meta... :It should, but that's the way Real Vetting works, more people need to great vote a meta build! --Frosty 14:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC)